The Ring
by sometimes.all.you.need.is.one
Summary: she felt her breath catch when she saw her now she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks JIBBS AU


**The Ring**

**Jenny walked out of the elevator, she was on her way to Abby's lab to talk to her, she thought it was more quiet then usual. She walked into the lab and saw the whole team there including Ducky and of course Abby staring wide eyed at Jethro and Hollis.**

"**Hey what's going on?" she asked them Hollis looked at Jen and said:**

"**Jethro proposed to me and I said yes!!!" Jen just looked at her now she knew why everyone was so quiet it was obvious they were waiting to see how Jen felt about this until they said something Jen could feel tears threatening to spill so she said.**

"**Congratulations" which followed by everyone saying their congratulations after her.**

"**Is the ring nice?" Abby asked. Hollis held out her hand and showed everyone her ring.**

**Everyone told her how much they loved the ring while Jethro just stood there looking at Jenny. She felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw the ring she felt that the tears were actually going to fall now.**

"**All right well we better go" said Jethro while he and Hollis walked out of the lab.**

**Everyone looked at Jenny they knew something was wrong she looked like she was hurting. They could see that she was starting to cry tears were running down her cheeks Abby tried to get her attention.**

"**Jenny, Jenny, DIRECTOR !" she screamed.**

**Jenny jumped and said, "Yes!?!"**

"**What's wrong are you okay?" Ziva asked.**

"**Um no not really" she answered.**

"**Tell us what's wrong" Abby said bringing a desk chair over for everyone Ducky already knew what was wrong so he went back down to autopsy.**

**Tony, McGee, Ziva and Abby were listening carefully Jenny started talking with tears running down her cheeks.**

"**About six years ago when we were undercover we fell in love and one day under the Eiffel tower he proposed to me with that exact ring he gave Hollis it hurt so much to see that ring again Especially on someone else's finger it hurt. When he asked me six years ago I said yes but then we both decided that it was too hard so we called it off but we were still friends and I never thought he would hurt me like that."**

"**Oh my good that is horrible" Abby said once the story was finished.**

**Tony had already gotten McGee and had gone to talk well probably yell at Jethro and Ziva and Abby were trying to comfort Jenny.**

**In the Bullpen:**

Tony and McGee stepped of the elevator and saw Gibbs sitting at his they walked up to his desk and said.

"How could you do that to her" Tony started.

"To who what have I done?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Jenny. Do you know how much that hurt her it was bad enough flaunting Hollis right in front of her. But when she finds that you have proposed to Hollis with the exact same ring you proposed to her with six years ago how do you think that makes her feel?"

"I didn't know she remembered and I didn't mean to hurt her and why are you guys saying this and not her?" Gibbs asked.

"Because Jenny is downstairs in the lab in tears… you hurt her." McGee jumped in.

"Ok well I better go down there, she's upset.".

All three of them walked out of the bullpen none of them new that Hollis herd the whole exchange.

**In the lab:**

Gibbs ran into the lab and walked up to Abby who was giving him her own version of the 'Gibbs stare'.

"Abs, where's Jenny?" He asked

"She is in her office I would leave her alone for a while she is very angry, you hurt her a lot." she stated.

**Two Hours Later at Jethro's house:**

Hollis made her way down the stairs into the basement Jethro turned around and saw her put her engagement ring onto the workbench.

"Hol" He started.

"No, don't talk let me just get this out and them I am leaving. You still love her I know you do and I thought getting engaged would help you get over her but it didn't you love her and I know you do and I think we should just break up. Go get her Jethro go get her and give her the ring, she deserves it. She loves you and you love her go get her goodbye I love you." Hollis ended, kissing him on the cheek and left Jethro standing there shocked she had just told him to go get Jenny. And that was what he was going to do.

**Two Weeks Later Abby's Lab:**

Jenny walked into Abby's lab when she got there she saw Jethro and she quickly turned around but was caught at the door by Ziva.

"What is going on her" Jenny demanded

"We are sick of Mummy and Daddy fighting so we are going to lock you in my office until you work this out otherwise the whole agency will be chaos." Abby said.

Abby grabbed Gibbs he didn't even try to fight he wanted to be able to talk with Jenny. While Abby was getting Gibbs into the office Ziva grabbed Jenny.

**Two Hours later Abby's Office:**

"Jen please let me explain" Jethro pleaded.

"Fine but only because we are locked in here and I can't stop you" Jenny said angrily.

"Jen I didn't mean to hurt you, when Shannon died I tried to replace her but it didn't work I love Shannon so much I have only loved one person after she died and that was you I love you so much so when I knew I was probably not going to get you back I used Hollis to try to get over you but it didn't work I love you too much Jen. I love you." Jethro said.

Jenny looked into Jethro's eyes and saw that they were filled with love and honesty he was telling the truth.

"I love you too Jethro but why did you give Hollis the same ring?" she questioned.

"Because I felt if I gave Hollis the ring I could forget about you but I can't Jen I am sorry."

"What about weakness?" she asked.

"Not between us I love you."

"I love you too Jethro"

They kissed like they used to kiss in Paris they didn't hear the cheers coming from outside the door.

**Two Years Later Church:**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest announced.

Jenny and Jethro Gibbs walked out of the church to where they were getting the photos taken.

"Ok now a picture of the bride, the groom and their daughters" The photographer announced. Jenny stood in front of Jethro and he put his arms around her and rested his hands on her swollen stomach where their Twins daughters were growing.

The End


End file.
